Taking Steps
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: What if time stopped and you didn't. What if you lived in a frozen world. Annabeth discovers other people like her that aren't frozen in time like a know it all hot guy, a thief, a mechanic, a senior in high school, not to mention the day old baby. But what do they have in common is why has this happened to them? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth**

What would you do if the whole world stopped moving and time stopped but you didn't, you didn't age or die but you could move around people and objects frozen in time. This is happening to me right now, I was in my college, NYU, I was a Freshman here and when my friend Sarah just began talking about her computer design class when she just froze. I mean this has to be a joke right? Everyone just freezing around me. I stood stunned for a moment then laughed.

"Alright, joke's over, stop messing around guys" I smiled and when no one moved I walked towards the nearest person and put my hand under their nose, no breath, then to their heart, it wasn't beating, it was probably mid-beat. I really was moving in frozen time. I ran out of the building and into the streets of the city where no one was moving.

"Anyone out there!" I screamed, hoping to hear something besides my heartbeat and sharp intakes of breath. I walked towards the bar across the street from my college building and took a drink from the freezer and took the bottle opener from the busty bartender and opened it. I know I'm not 21, but right now seemed as good a time as ever. I strolled the streets, finding this might actually be fun, but then realized I was alone, all alone, no one to help me out.

"Hello!?" I heard a distant yell. I dropped the bottle of beer and ran towards where I thought the voice came from. "Anyone!" I stopped at a girl who was pacing Central Park. I ran up to her and stood silently. She overlooked me because I wasn't moving but I saw her. She was tall and beautiful, she looked native American with her tan skin and chocolate hair, the thing that stood out about her was her eyes, they changed color and as she heard my breathing, she stared at me and I took a step forward. Her eye widened and she stepped back.

"Yo-You can move T-Too" she said. I laughed.

"Quite obviously" I said. She smiled nervously and shifted her feet.

"What do we do?" she asked. I shake my head.

"I haven't a clue, but I think we should find anyone else who's not frozen, maybe they'll know what to do" I told her and we started to walk.

"I'm Piper" she said as we walked in silence for a moment. I smiled kindly at her.

"Annabeth" I told her and we walked around the city. We were telling each other stories and I found out that she's a senior in high school and is going to NYU to study history relics, she said she always found them interesting.

"-So we're standing there on the canoe in the middle of the lake and any sudden movement would make it tip when Kyle just grins at me and then lifts his foot and we fall in th-" I was finishing my story when someone interrupted us.

"Thank God I'm not the only one" a guy came forward and I laughed because I knew him by face but not in person.

"You work at that repair shop in Queens, Leo right?" I asked. He nodded his curly head. He was just taller than me but shorter than Piper. He was Hispanic and had a look about him that was kind of worrisome.

"Yeah, I remember you, you were the toaster girl!" he exclaimed. Piper just seemed confused.

"She brought in a toaster once and said it needed fixing but when I checked it out she had a fork stuck in there at the bottom, she said it wasn't hers but her roommate's and she needed it fixed" he told her. I blushed. It was Sarah's fault, she had stuck a fork in there when I went on vacation with my ex boyfriend Kyle to DC and when I came back I didn't know what was wrong with it.

"She's bright" someone else said. It was another guy who looked older than us. He was stunning with jet-black hair and bright sea green eyes. He was taller than even Piper and had some scruff on his chin. "Percy"

"I'm Piper and this is Annabeth, also Leo" Piper told him. I stared the guy Percy down for a moment then thought of something.

"Do I know you?" I asked. He shook his head when we heard a scream. I flipped my head towards the sound and we all ran to the person who was screaming. I ran faster than the rest of them, never minding that I was shorter than them. I stopped at a gas station where I couldn't hear anyone anymore.

"What happened to her? Where is she?" I asked.

"We've got question girl over here" Percy nodded towards me out of breath. I gave the smart-ass a glare.

"She has to be around here" Leo said as he and Piper looked around while Percy and I gave each other glares. I heard another scream and broke eye contact with Percy, this one was closer. I started to run again towards the screaming girl, I ended up just a block away at a different gas station. I found a black girl covered in blood on the floor with someone on her lap. The girl was very pretty, she was maybe 16 or 17. Her brown hair was curly around her and she had these sad golden eyes, they looked like pure gold and when she turned them on me I moved towards her and brought her from under the body and towards the rest of us.

"Come on, we can go anywhere we want, let's find an apartment building, a nice one" I said. I helped the girl in shock move away and Leo helped her too but Percy decided to carry her on his back.

"I think she was shot, we have to help her" Piper whispered to me. I nodded. My father was a doctor so my whole life he taught me how to do these things.

"I can help with that" I said then took a sharp turn right into the hospital and once in there I passed a room where they were delivering a baby whose head was out and screaming, but it was frozen like everyone else in the room.

"Bring her in here and Percy and Piper I'll need you, Leo go out looking for more people and bring them here, just wait outside" I instructed. Percy put her down on the bed and I took a look at the tools I had. I got to work and as I had Piper inject the pain killers in her.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked me. I gave Percy a look.

"Now who's the question boy" I whispered back and tore off her shirt and pants so she was in just her underwear and I found the bullet wound in her leg. I cut the wound open and pulled out the bullet. I put it in a jar Piper gave me and then disinfected the wound and found that it hit her bone but didn't break it so I stitched her up and wiped her up. I washed my hands and Piper hugged me. She then backed away and blushed.

"Sorry, that was amazing though" she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thank you, keep the IV in her until she wakes up, it could be a few hours. I have to go and get some things" I told her and went out the door and down the hall to the stairs and ran up the floors but when I hit the tenth, I stopped. I heard wailing. I walked in through the halls and stopped at the baby room. It was an unnamed baby girl. I opened the door to the room and picked her up, I then read her file. I heard a noise and the baby wailed even more. I shushed her and rocked her back and forth.

"Is that a baby?" Percy asked. I nodded.

"She was crying. She's a day old and healthy, really healthy. We have to take her, she'll die here alone in this frozen world" I told him.

"She belongs to someone"

"A seventeen year old girl who's put her up for adoption" I finished. He sighed and nodded. I grinned at him and grabbed a few baby things the kept in the nursery and we walked down the stairs to the first floor where we walked side by side towards Leo, Piper, and a few unnamed people.

"What should her name be?" Percy asked me as we approached.

"I don't know, I'm not her mother" I said. He gave me a glare and I glared back.

"You're infuriating" he said.

"You're an ass" I responded and when we got to Leo and Piper the others behind them stared at us.

"Whose baby is that?" Piper asked. I shrugged. I looked down at the little girl with fair skin and big blue eyes and a brown tuft of hair on her cute head.

"She's a baby girl named Matty" I answered after the little girl reached up and touched my face.

"Matty?" Piper asked. I nodded. "That means strong in war in French"

"I know" I said and cradled the baby girl. "Introduce us?" I asked. Leo nodded and moved out of the way so three people came forward. One was a girl with dark red hair and fair skin, but no freckles. Her bright green eyes pierced through me but they were laced with kindness even if she was wearing ripped white jeans and a shirt that said 'Pain without love' written sloppily across the grey background and wore leather boots and a leather jacket.

"I'm Katie, this is Will and I didn't catch his name" she pointed back to a tall boy with bright blue eyes and curly brown hair.

"Travis" he said. He had a look in his eyes that made me want to check my pockets so I knew I still had my phone. The other blonde guy, Will, was as tall as Piper's five ten, maybe a little taller. I was like five seven and about the same height as the ginger Katie. Will had blonde neat hair and golden brown eyes and a pretty face.

"Once the girl wakes up we'll get going to a nice penthouse apartment building not far away from here and settle down, better make the best of this frozen world thing" I said. Travis grinned and so did Leo but the rest of us just stood there.

"Piper and Katie, can you come with me to find the apartment building so we can settle where everyone stays?" I asked. Piper nodded and Katie smiled. I walked with them out and we walked around the cars in the middle of the street and once we got to the gigantic building and went inside, I went to the top floor to clear any people out so we could live there. I kissed Matty's head before heading in. The lights were off.

"Maybe there's a crib in here for you" I said doubtfully. There was no one in the apartment and it seemed like there hadn't been for a day or two but there was a crib and a nursery. I set down Matty and changed her diaper before putting her down in the crib and letting her sleep in peace. I made sure there was nothing she could hurt herself with before leaving with a baby monitor. I met Piper in the elevator and she came in the apartment.

"I can stay here with the baby and watch her, I'll take her" she said.

"Are you sure, you'll have a baby until this frozen thing stops" I said. She nodded.

"I'm positive, I'll take her even after, I can take care of her, I'm 18 a legal adult, I can adopt her" she said. I nodded and handed the monitor to her.

"I've moved out everyone, not many people are here now" Katie came through the elevator doors.

"Probably because they're at work, living in a place like this, they have to have a high paying job that requires them there all the time but they put all their fancy stuff here" I concluded. Piper nodded.

"I should go find some adoption papers and leave them in the hospital" She said and walked off.

"Piper's in this level. I can take the top of the building next door, I kind of want my own building" I smiled. Katie laughed.

"I'll take the one on the other side of this, you know this whole block is apartment buildings, probably because we're in central park. The guys can have to ones across from us" She said. I nodded.

"I'm going to settle in my building, here's my number if you need anything" I wrote my number down on a napkin and went to the elevator. I felt that I could trust her, it was something about her.

"I can watch the baby" Katie assured me as the doors closed. I walked over taxi's and into the building next door which was more modern than next door which was shocking but possible I guess. My penthouse suite was white and silver sleek. There was also gold and black and red, but those were the only colors. I settled down on the balcony where a hot tub rested and smiled to myself.

This wouldn't be as bad as I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Piper **

I was at the hospital and where Annaabeth and Percy found Matty and I left the adoption papers I stole from the front of the hospital where some people were being handed one. I went to the empty crib and left the paper but something caught my eye. I ran to the room where a blonde woman lay frozen on her bed and a boy sat next to her, mid-sentence.

"Lacey" I breathed and ran towards my sister, she was the 17 year old girl, I knew she was pregnant but she didn't tell me she went into labor. No wonder it seemed like I knew Travis from somewhere, his younger brother was Matty's father. That baby had Lacey's baby blue eyes and Connors curly brown hair. The brown eyed boy sat next to my sister holding her hand as she slept.

"Travis!" I yelled and raced down the stairs and ran into him. He steadied me and looked down at me.

"Sorry sweetie you aren't my type, I'm more into blondes" he winked. I hit his chest.

"No, just ew no" I gave him a disgusting look. "Matty's our niece"

"You're sure about that" Travis looked down at me in the eyes. He was like six three.

"Positive, your brother and my sister are up in a room and their baby wasn't frozen like us and I just adopted my niece" I said the last part mostly to myself in shock.

"Wait you adopted my niece?" Travis's sky blue eyes tried to find mine but I was looking anywhere but there. He pulled my face up and looked me in the eye.

"Yes, I already signed the papers and left them by Connor" I said. He let go of my chin and walked off, not angry or anything just confused like I was. I followed him and pulled on my sunglasses. I walked out and into the sunlight.

"Hey!" someone yelled. I began to walk towards the noise and then someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and a blonde tall guy was peering down at me, he must have been six foot maybe, taller than me but shorter than Travis and Percy.

"You're not frozen" his electric blue eyes bore into my sunglasses. I shook my head. "I thought I was the only one" he breathed. I noticed the little scar on his lower lip that went mid-way to his chin.

"There's more of us at the hospital and in a few apartment buildings" I told him. He seemed a little dazed after I spoke but snapped out of it.

"Thank god" he smiled and I led him towards the hospital and inside Travis grabbed me and led me into the girls room where she was waking up.

"Percy's getting some things but we're heading out, who's the new guy?"

"I don't know I just found him well he found me and I brought him here" I told him. He turned around to where sparky was standing in the door.

"Don't let any stranger near Matty, she's a baby and our responsibility" Travis said. I nodded and he walked off. I helped the black girl off the bed.

"What are your names?" I asked the two new people.

"I'm Hazel" the black girl said. I nodded.

"Jason" sparky boy said. I helped Hazel walk out of the hospital and we all walked towards the apartment buildings.

"Pick your rooms, we don't care which but you have to carry the people out and you have to be in one of these five buildings next to each other" I commanded.

"Where are you living?" Hazel asked. I nodded towards the building where Matty was.

"You can live with me or under me or wherever you want" I told her. She smiled.

"I'll take that floor" she pointed towards the level two below mine and I nodded.

"Why that one?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"It looks like it has a good view" she said. I smiled and helped her to the floor two below mine and once she settled in I gave her my number and went up to check on Matty. Katie was sitting in the living room reading some book.

"Thank you for watching her" I said, grateful. She shrugged.

"I'm going to my building, I'll see you later" she smiled and left me. I went to the baby's room and found that she was still asleep so I went to the kitchen to mix some formula. I heard the elevator door ring and walked out to find Jason looking around.

"Hey" I smiled. I had taken off my glasses when I got in the building and they were laying on the kitchen counter. He stared at my eyes and I blushed.

"Your eyes are beautiful" he said. I felt the heat rise in my face and heard a faint cry. I walked towards the baby's room and picked her up to feed her.

"Is she yours?" Jason asked when I brought her in the kitchen. I laughed.

"I'm her aunt, I adopted her" I told him. He nodded.

"My older sister has a son, can I hold her?" he asked. I hesitated.

"She's only a day old" I held her. Jason nodded.

"It's fine" he smiled. Travis came through the elevator doors and towards us.

"I hope he's not holding her" Travis said and smiled when he saw his niece. He picked her up and bounced her around then kissed her little head.

"He's her uncle" I told Jason when he gave me a confused look. He blushed and backed away.

"I didn't know, sorry" he said and left. I looked at Travis confused. He shrugged and held Matty who giggled.

"You're good with her" I laughed at the two smiling.

"Yeah, well, I've always been good with kids, I can take her for a while if you want" he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" I said and kissed Matty's forehead.

**Katie POV**

It was weird it got light and dark but everyone was still frozen in time. It was getting dark when I fell asleep. When I woke up I got up and went to the balcony. I saw someone wondering around the park. I ran to the elevator and went down the floors and ran into the park. I literally ran into them and I fell to the ground and landed on top of someone. I was covered in my own red hair.

"What the hell Kates" I heard Will laugh. My face was mere inches from his. Will and I were old friends and he was currently my boyfriend. I laughed and kissed his lips. His arms were on my hips that were only covered in his shirt that I collected this morning from my bed.

"I was thinking that we could be just friends again" I said. Will smiled at me.

"Thank god, I didn't know how to tell you" Will said. I smiled and kissed him.

"Friends with benefits" I said. Will's hand moved towards my butt.

"Of course" He smiled and I kissed him. He was only in his underwear.

"Oh god there's a baby right here!" someone said. I got up off Will and we both stood up. Travis towered over me and Will. Matty was wrapped up in a blanket.

"Oh let me hold her" I smiled and took Matty out of Travis's arms and into mine.

"Be careful with her" He warned. I looked up at him shocked. Will was gone by now and I was only in a button down that was unbuttoned all the way, showing the between on my breasts and my stomach and underwear. I held Matty in my arms like the newborn she was and found Travis was staring at me.

"Sorry, you're just so good with her, she loves you" he said. I laughed and moved her around so her chin rested on my shoulder.

"Are you sure? She seems to love you, you're her uncle" I told him. I saw him look what I was wearing.

"You look comfortable" he nodded down at me. I gave him Matty and then pulled the shirt tighter around me.

"Don't worry I'm more into blondes, don't worry your little red head" he smiled and patted my head. "But you are a fine looking girl, are your boobs naturally that big?"

"Yes" I said and covered my chest. Travis laughed and handed me his jacket.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me" he said and headed off to walk with his niece. I smiled after them and turned around and walked towards my building.

I walked into my apartment that was a bunch of beautiful dark wood and marble. I sat on the couch and put up my feet. I really didn't have much to do in this time stopped world. So I got up and put on my swimsuit I had gotten yesterday from my apartment building. I got in my hot tub and relaxed.

"Katie?!" someone called out.

"I'm in here!" I yelled and took out my phone. I was found by Travis who didn't have Matty with him. He grinned and took off his shirt and pants and jumped in the hot tub in his boxers. He settled down next to me.

"So Will and you, huh?" he asked with his eyes closed. I turned my head towards him.

"Sometimes" I said in response. Travis opened his eyes and pulled my hips so I was sitting on his lap with my back to his stomach and he hugged me from behind.

"Good" he said and flipped me around so I was facing him. I looked at him in the eyes.

"I thought you were only into blondes" I whispered. He grinned.

"I thought you were only into blondes too" he raised an eyebrow and set it down quickly. I laughed.

"What about your girlfriend?" I asked. I didn't know if he had one, but it seemed like he would.

"Don't have one" he said. I smiled at him and tried to get off his lap but his hands caught on my hips and I looked at him. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me, never" he released me and threw me to the other side of the hot tub where I put my arms out behind me to catch myself and pull my body towards the wall.

"Why do you care so much for Matty?" I asked him and sat crosslegged on the seat.

"How can you not fall in love with that innocent child" he responded. I got up out of the tub and grabbed my towel before stalking off into my room and into the conjoining bathroom. I stripped and turned on the shower. I felt all the strength leave me in that moment and I fell to the tile floor and hit my head on the floor, knocking me out.

It gave me time to think. Travis knew how to get to me, always had, I knew him once when I was a kid but I hadn't talked to him in years and when he introduced himself I couldn't believe it was him, my childhood best friend.

He knew how to make me happy, sad, angry. He knew just how to play me and now that he wants me he'll know how to get to me. God I hope I locked the bathroom door, I don't want him to see me naked. When I fell did I break the glass door, I think I did, no wonder everything was hurting right now.

I didn't get time to process this before so now everything that's happened is catching up to me, I think it's why I'm so weak right now, I could hardly hold Matty and she was eight pounds.

I wanted to just stay here and rest but I think I heard yelling. Now there's pounding. I think someone heard the glass shatter. Travis was coming in to get me, he always got to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Travis POV**

"Katie!" I yelled and walked in her room, I heard something shatter in the bathroom and heard the water going. I knocked on the door then when I got no answer I kicked the door repeatedly until it finally broke down. I saw her on the floor covered in glass, she had a few cuts but not anything bad.

"God you" I said in a threatening voice but grabbed a towel and threw it over her before I saw anything. I turned off the water and moved the glass away from her body. I picked her up and I felt her warm skin under me as I moved her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

"You know you mean so much more to me than this" I whispered to her, I had had a crush on this girl since we were little kids. She was everything I wanted and more. I knew she thought I thought little of her besides her looks but she was perfect, snarky, smart, wise, kind, and bitchy all in one.

"Katie, wake up" I whispered in her ear. I looked over her and she sat straight up and brought the blankets over her and to her neck.

"Travis, how'd you get me o- did you see me naked?" she asked in horror. I shook my head.

"I didn't see anything I threw a towel over you right away" I told her. She nodded and laid back down.

"Travis, why did you say good to Will and I not being together anymore?" she asked. I ran a hand through my hair and stopped.

"Anymore? What happened? Did he hurt you?" I fell next to her and looked in her green eyes.

"No, we just weren't working" she laughed. I sighed.

"If anyone hurts you, I will kill them" I told her. She moved in her spot. "I wouldn't ever hurt you Katie, don't feel uncomfortable around me"

"Travis, thank you" she smiled at me with those rose pink lips.

"I- yeah, your welcome" I said. "I should go to my level" I left her alone and walked to the elevator and went down a level to mine, which was similar but more me, I guess you could say. I sat there in my wet boxers and put my head in my hands.

"Travis, I was meaning to talk to you-" Annabeth came through the elevator doors and saw that I was only in my boxers and let out a scream before covering her eyes.

"Never seen a half naked guy before?" I asked as I walked to my bedroom and quickly pulled on a shirt and dry boxers and some pants.

"I have but I don't want to see you-"

"Ouch"

"I mean" she gave me a hard stare. "That it wouldn't really be proper since you obviously are I love with Katie"

"What do you want?" I asked hardly. She smiled knowing she got to bad territory.

"I want you to do something for me" She gave me a sinister look and I was wary about the idea.

"And that would be?" I asked her. She grinned and walked towards me.

**Percy POV**

The hot blonde girl, Annabeth was certainly my type but I wasn't one to be in a relationship. She seemed the type to want a relationship. I wasn't going to take my chances with her, that Katie girl seemed to be open if you know what I mean. Whenever I tried to think of any girl my mind wandered back to Annabeth. She really was something.

"Percy?" someone knocked on my door. I opened it and speaking of the devil.

"There you go again with the questions" I tormented her as she entered my room.

"There you go again being a douche, I need your help with something, Piper has the baby and I need someone to help me out in surgery again, Katie broke her shower and the glass cut her in a lot of places" she said. I shrugged. I didn't really have anything to do. I let her lead me to Katie's place where Travis, Will, Piper, and Jason were gathered.

"You said you couldn't get Piper" I told Annabeth angrily. She shrugged.

"The cuts were easy, not very deep, we got you here to ask something of you" she sat down and looked up at me in confidence.

"Shoot" I replied. She smiled up at me brilliantly.

"I want you to sleep with Piper" she said. Piper's eyes widened and Travis got up from beside her.

"That's out of the question Annabeth!" Travis exclaimed. Jason was also up and yelling.

"I'll do it" Piper said. My head turned towards her.

"Piper, this is crazy!" Jason exclaimed.

"We need to trust each other" Annabeth said.

"What does having sex with Piper have anything to do about it?" I asked. Annabeth turned her head towards me.

"Because I went to the government building today and I learned they knew about this, they knew it was going to happen, they knew who wouldn't be frozen, well with the exception of Matty who was an egg when they figured this out, but they said there were two reasons this was going to happen" Annabeth informed us.

"Yes?" I asked eagerly.

"Only one of the two was listed, they said that the people who were unfrozen were the ones who would find love, so what's the best way to find love, sex" Annabeth explained like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"There are other ways like getting to know other people, we are in a huge city there are places we can go and get to know each other" Jason said.

"I see your point, but I thought that especially the guys would like this deal" she stated.

"Not if we already have eyes for someone!" Travis burst out. Piper looked at him as did everyone else.

"That's adorable" she cooed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"It's quite obvious really, he likes Katie, duh" Piper said. Jason turned to her in shock.

"I thought you two were a thing" he said eyeing Travis. The two looked at each other.

"Disgusting Jason" Travis said. Piper seemed offended.

"Am I that ugly to you?" she asked angry.

"No! It's just like you said, I have eyes for someone else" he said nervously. Piper gave him a look and Piper turned to Jason.

"So that's why you wouldn't ask me out" she laughed. He shrugged and blushed. I sighed and Annabeth looked at me.

"Now, who are you supposed to be with" she said. I shrugged.

"Hell if I know" I responded. She rolled her eyes again and turned her grey eyes to Piper and Jason who were talking and Travis who had Matty in his arms.

"Maybe they haven't come yet, there is an uneven amount of guys and girls at the moment" Annabeth suggested.

"Yeah well I don't believe in love, so I don't think I'm exactly qualified for being in love" I spat. She stood up.

"Come with me" she offered. I followed her and we took a set of old metal stairs to the top of the building and she went to the edge and looked at the buildings, since these were some of the tallest ones around, you got a good view.

"See that right there?" Annabeth pointed to a fire settling in the distance.

"Yes I see the fire little miss question girl" I replied snarkily. She didn't seem to care.

"That is you" she said simply and put herself on the very edge. "That is your before and your after is the smoke yet to come. Your whole life you haven't believed in love and now you will once the girl comes and once my guy comes, I'll believe in love too, I hope"

"You don't believe in love?" I asked. "But you're a girl"

"And I think you're a guy, what is your point?" she asked. I gave her a glare and she just looked me in the eye.

"What I mean is I thought every girl believed in love, some childs fantasy they've dreamed about since they were babies" I said. She snorted.

"When I was a baby my father and mother gave me test tubes, not dolls, my first word was 'chemistry', when I was five I built the Farnsworth house instead of playing with barbies" she said in distaste. "I was taught that love didn't exist and was just a hormonal release from your body that fooled your brain into wanting to be with that one person forever"

"Wow" I said after a moment. She laughed and I joined her.

"Why don't you believe in it?" she asked with a smile on her face. I sat down next to her feet and she joined me.

"When I was little, we were doing a drawing in class of your family and everyone else drew pictures of their fathers or mothers or father and mother, but I grew up without a dad, so I just drew my mother and I while everyone else drew their siblings and pets, I finished before everyone else.

"When I got home I asked my mom about my dad. She said he was lost at sea and you know I took it as he was dead until I was older and learned he was alive but left us and joined the navy, my mother had been in love with him and he left her. She's remarried to a great guy but since then I just can't get over the fact that no one can love someone and have them love them back." I explained. She sighed and bumped her shoulder with mine.

"Well, it seems to me that our thoughts are about to change, my knight has to find me and your queen has to be saved by you and it is yet to come" She explained. I smiled at her analogy and bumped her shoulder back.

"Maybe your knight started that fire over there" I said after a few minutes. I started laughing and she shoved me sideways and laughed with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico **

If it were up to me, everyone would be bisexual, it would be easier that way so when I did crush on a guy, I might have a chance with him. I just thought that love could be in any shape. When I was 17 I had my first boyfriend ever and I remember thinking he was amazing and it was love but he cheated on me and that's how I met my othe ex boyfriend who moved away and I met Lily, my ex girlfriend who I had just broke up with a few weeks ago because we had become distant.

Now everyone was still, I mean they weren't breathing or moving or anything, in the first day of this stopped world, I had met two people, a girl named Nyssa and her friend Malcolm, who was gay, much to my surprise and delight because he wasn't bad looking. He had blonde hair that was splayed around his head and these steely grey eyes, he was cute in a nerdy way but I learned he and I weren't for each other when on the morning of our second day when we were on our way to central park there was a bunch of just telling the truth and I found that once I had kissed Malcolm, it wasn't like that spark I felt when I had first kissed my other boyfriends and girlfriends.

We were still friends and now in the wee hours of the morning of our third day we stumbled across laughter, which wasn't odd, usually, but since the people in the world weren't moving, it was a new sight to see. I saw the lights of the top few floors of some fancy apartment buildings were on and at the top of the very middle one was a hot tub and from what I could see there were three people in it, but I was feet below it, so I didn't know for sure.

"Hey!" I called out. I caught the attention of one girl, who seemed to have red hair from what I could see and she got out of the tub and to the side of the balcony.

"I can't see you, but come on up, top floor, the elevators work! We'll fill you in on what's going on!" she called. I looked to Malcolm and Nyssa. Nyssa shrugged and walked towards the building. I followed and soon heard Malcolm behind me. Nyssa held the door for us and we were on our way up to the top floor to meet these mystery people who were like us.

"Hi!" we were met by a happy brunette girl who was carrying a baby in her arms as she moved around the kitchen in her bathing suit. "Travis! Come hold her, I've got to make her milk!"

"Comin'!" a tall curly haired guy came forward and took the little baby out of her hands and bounced her around.

"These are the new ones, I suppose" she gave the giggling baby a smile and mixed the formula.

"Oh, come on in, we've got you covered, we have a 'doctor'" the guy Travis said as he led us to the balcony and showed us the huge hot tub filled with people, the red haired girl was at rail still. There was a hot blonde guy, a scarily pretty blonde girl, a Latino boy, a raven haired boy, and another blonde guy with electrifying blue eyes and next to them was a girl sitting in her bathing suit out of the tub but she had her feet in, I remembered my half sister anywhere.

"Hazy" I laughed. She grinned and jumped out and hugged me.

"Nico!" she laughed and hugged me back. "You guys, this is my brother Nico, well half brother but I know we don't look alike, he looks like our dad and I look like my mom, a lot, even got the skin color"

"Still have his eyes though" I reminded her and smiled at my younger sister. She smiled widely and rolled her eyes.

"Family is always welcome, like I said, we have medical care, the sweet lady Annie here is a doctor" Travis grinned and took the blonde girls hand and kissed it. She laughed.

"I'm not a doctor, my father is, but I guess removing a bullet from someones' leg can qualify you more than having not before" she raised her beer glass and clinked it with the raven haired boy next to her.

"Trust me, she's great! It's like I was never hit at all!" My sister laughed. I turned to her in horror.

"What happened?" I asked and as she explained, Malcolm and Nyssa stood awkwardly behind me. "These are my friends, Nyssa and Malcolm"

"Malcolm?" the blonde girl Annie stood up and looked at him.

"Wait, Annabeth?" he exclaimed as the Latino boy got out of the tub and Nyssa smiled at him widely.

"Family reunion for all" I explained as us siblings hugged our others.

**Annabeth**

Once Nyssa, Nico, and Malcolm got settled in we decided to sleep and tomorrow we would go out and party on the top of the empire state building with alcohol so we knew it would be good. When I woke up it was early afternoon and people were in my hallway. I rubbed my head as I walked in the hallway and saw Percy talking with Malcolm and Jason.

"Sleeping beauty here" Percy made a motion towards me in my baggy sweats and plaid button up that was also baggy.

"Shut up" I told him and yawned before getting some milk from my kitchen and chugging it down then hopping on the counter by where they were standing. Percy gave me a look.

"You call me a pig, at least I've heard of a cup" he muttered. I hit the back of his head and yawned again.

"I have but there wasn't much milk left anyways" I said and slumped forward.

"You really are something in the morning" he said. Jason and Malcolm laughed and I just lightly slapped the side of his face a few times and mussed his hair.

"You'd like to know wouldn't you" I said. "Anyways, Malcolm anyone new in your life since I saw you three months ago"

"Umm, no Stefon was my last boyfriend" he said. I nodded and ran a hand through the ends of my curly hair-which didn't need much work, my hair didn't really knot up when I slept, I loved it.

"Wait, you had a boyfriend named Stefon?" Jason laughed. Malcolm blushed.

"It was a phase like a year ago" he muttered. I snorted.

"Seemed like it then" I said sarcastically. We all laughed and I crossed my legs and played with Percy's hair while we talked.

"Perceillia, you know you want long gorgeous hair" I teased. He swatted my hand away and I smiled.

"Annabeth, you need to go out with the other girls in like an hour to shop for whatever it is you shop for" Malcolm reminded me. I pointed at him and hopped down and while walking out of the room continued to point at him.

"I'll be in the shower! Knock please!" I yelled before grabbing some easy to change out of and into clothes and hopped into the shower after putting my hair into a bun on the top of my head. I let the shower wake up and I sat down cross legged at the floor of the shower once I got tired again. I heard a knock that alarmed me and woke me up completely.

"Annabeth, I'm coming in, gotta use the bathroom" Percy said and I saw his shadow through the tinted glass doors. I sat down in my blob while Percy stood in front of the toilet. I moved forward and turned the water off. I stood and grabbed my towel from the top of the glass door. I wrapped it around myself and dried off before I opened the door and grabbed my clothes and putting them on while Percy washed his hands. I got out of the shower and threw the towel on shower door to dry. I went to the sidewalk and the five of us went to soho to hit the best shops.

"So Piper, you and Jason?" Katie asked as we were all in different changing rooms. I was trying on a dark navy blue dress that was perfect for partying but not my style.

"Yeah, how does Travis feel about this?" Hazel yelled out.

"Well, he likes Jason in general but he's protective of Matty is all" Piper explained.

"Speaking of Travis, Katie?" I asked.

"What about him?" she asked.

"Even I can see he really likes you" Nyssa piped up.

"He only sees me for sex, thank you very much and I'm not going to let that happen" she said. I was a little perplexed by this as I changed into a deep red dress.

"So was Will just a special circumstance?" Piper asked.

"No Travis is the different circumstance" Katie revealed.

"That's adorable" Hazel couldn't seem to help herself. I laughed and so did everyone else. Once home I got dressed in my tight silver dress that was strapless and a sweetheart neckline and right and the tip there was a piece of black cloth that pointed out over my chest towards my shoulder and at the hem the bottom right side looked like it was cut and glued to the other side but it was just cut like that.

I did my makeup. I put silver eyeliner and black eye shadow on. My blush was slight and pink. I had deep red lips with silver eye shadow on my lips blended in to give it a robotic look like the rest of my outfit. My hair was up and curly blonde strands were loose around my face. My heels were silver to match my short dress. I walked into my living room where the girls were meeting because the guys were already there and partying but we took longer.

Katie was wearing a short black dress that was tight at the top of her collar bone down to her waist where it flowed out. In the tighter part there were strips of sheer black cloth showing off her skin, Her red hair was down and curled and she had on dark makeup and deep red heels that matched her hair.

Nyssa had a dark red dress that was tight around her body and had a deep v neck and the red cloth was covered in black lace like her shoes were and her hazel eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner and her hair was down and curled.

Piper had on a golden tight dress that went to her mid thigh like the rest of ours and she had a sweetheart neckline but instead of a curve it was sharp like a square. Her necklace was simple. Her makeup was golden on her lids and she wore bronze liner. Her lips were pink and glossed. Her long legs were showing with bronze heels that matched her eyes.

Hazel was wearing a sweet and innocent light pinkish tan striped bandeau dress with a sweetheart neckline that was the pink color at the hem and then until the waist it was white. She wore white heels with it and light makeup.

Matty was coming but she was staying in a quiet corner where she'd have a crib that Travis set up and we'd all have turns watching her. We all started to head out and we walked and talked until we got to the empire state building where we took an elevator up to the observation deck. Once we got up there we saw the bright lights that were flashing everywhere for the whole city to see, or not see, I guess. The guys were drinking already and laughing, the music boomed throughout the whole place, but Matty who was in the corner, didn't seem phased and slept.

I think we all knew it was going to be a crazy and eventful night, but we didn't anticipate what was about to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Piper**

All I remember from last night was everyone kissed the wrong people. I somehow ended up kissing Nico, the only other people I remember who made out were Annabeth and Jason, which really pissed me off. I rubbed my head, everything was hazy. I think Percy and Katie exchanged saliva, but I could be imagining it.

"Piper" someone whispered in my ear. I swatted my hand and something freezing on me. I got up on my palms. I was soaking in cold water.

"Travis!" I screamed. I jumped on the douche and began to hit him repeatedly on the head while I wrapped my legs around his neck.

"Piper! Stop it now!" he yelled. I was soaking wet and cold, I wasn't happy.

"No!" I hit the side of his head once more before I felt warm hands on my cold wet waist hoist me up and on their shoulder. I kicked and bit their back until they let me down, which was quickly. It was Jason. I spit in his face and turned my head and walked away, I was furious at him for kissing Annabeth, I mean she didn't do it, he literally just started kissing her and its not her fault she responded, I'd know he's a good kisser.

"Pipes" Jason grabbed my hand softly and I raised my leg up and kicked him in the nuts. He gasped for air and hit the floor, which was still the roof of the Empire state building. I remember there was an orange haired girl who came with another girl who had black hair and was in all black, but the ginger girl had colorful clothes with paint splatters all over them and we took them in.

"Rach" I greeted once I saw the happy ginger girl who was sharing my level with me tonight because she had been too drunk to pick her own. Rachel grinned at me brightly before taking a swig of her banana smoothie.

"Pour me some" Annabeth and Katie came through the doors. I grinned and poured some for all of us.

"Rachel, eye on anyone?" I asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Percy is cute, but I don't know, probably not, after what you guys told me last night, I guess I can just wait for him to come" she shrugged and her brown eyes rolled over. Katie who had unnaturally natural red hair had not a freckle on her, but this girl was covered.

"The infamous Thalia, Jason's slightly older sister the one without the children!" Annabeth announced. I winced at Jason's name and Annabeth gave me a look to which I waved it off.

"How about we go to the beach today, it may be a long walk, but-" Hazel began as she walked in. Thalia who we had become fast friends with last night same with Rachel because we all helped each other out and held each others hair when we puked, interrupted.

"Who said anything about walking?" she grinned. I laughed feeling better after a few banana smoothies when Leo, Nico, and Malcolm came in dazed.

"I'll stay here with Matty" Rachel and Leo volunteered. I trusted Leo enough to keep an eye on Matty and Rachel was fine by me so we all went once we got better. Since I was a kid I had always wanted a motorcycle and since my dad is an actor, famous one at that, much to my dislike, I knew how to ride one so I got my own bike. I was in a maxi dress that was a cover-up for my bikini I had stolen from some shop yesterday.

"Piper!" Jason went besides me, since we were on the sidewalk to get around easier he was really close to me. I didn't want to hear it so I sped up. I was the first one to the empty part of the beach. Since it was summer and a nice day out, I grinned to myself and laid a towel down to claim my spot in the sun. I was so excited I didn't notice Jason arrive after me and I went straight in the water but he caught my waist when I was waist deep in the water.

"Jason, let me go" I pleaded. He had his warm hand on my waist.

"Piper, I am so sorry about last night, I don't even want to be with her, only you" he told me. I lowered my eyes so I knew for sure he wouldn't look me in the eyes. My arms were crossed over my chest but Jason took my chin gently and raised it.

"Piper" he looked straight into me with those electric blue eyes and all the hatred and disappointment I had melted and I looked him back in the eyes. "Please speak to me"

"I'll do you one better" I said slowly and put my hand on the lower part of his head and his hands tightened around my waist before pulling me up slightly and my lips met his. It wasn't the first time I had kissed him, but it was the best. I was cold for some reason and he was hot, it was like I was taking the heat out of him and taking it for my own leaving him cold.

"Thank you" Jason said once I pulled away. He shivered and I hugged him resting my chin on his shoulder, even though I was on my tip toes.

"Not a problem at all" I responded. "So do you think I have your sisters blessing?"

"I think she likes you a lot" he laughed and kissed my ear.

"Thank god"

**Nyssa**

I was never really one for showing off my body but only when it came to parties or swimming. I had on my light blue swim suit and I felt someone's eyes on me once I got to the beach. I turned and saw Will staring at me. He blushed at my sight and stumbled. I ran forward to help him from falling.

"Thanks" he blushed. I smiled.

"Any reason you were staring at me?" I asked him softly. He looked up at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, we are here because we're going to find love" he blushed a deeper shade of red and I smiled at him.

"But I have a feeling that more people are coming, so just be patient and maybe I'm not your Juliet and your not my Romeo" I told him. He nodded and we laughed it off. We raced to the water and splashed each other. The thing about Will was, he was out of my league, I knew it, he was all hot tan blonde god and I was the curvy latina, guys like him were with the stick of a girl cheerleader.

But when your with someone you care so much about, it didn't matter. I didn't want to become attached to him because he wasn't mine and I wasn't his, we had other halves. He would probably get some really beautiful girl and while I wasn't butt ugly, I wasn't his type. I knew it, he knew it, but I still felt attracted to him like I wanted nothing but him and I hated it. I couldn't get him out of my mind. The curve of his jaw, the way he smiled whenever I blushed and how whenever I seemed to trip or stub my toe, he was concerned.

Will was the last person I thought of at night, ever since I met him. I had dreams of him holding me with his warm and strong arms around me and I felt good. I knew how to defend myself, I grew up in the bad part of town, I felt safe no matter what, but I felt safe in a different way, emotionally, like he wouldn't let me down. It hadn't been the first time I had been in love. It was true I loved Will.

I loved the way he knit his eyebrows together when he was frustrated. I loved the little twitch of his fingers when he was surprised but didn't want to show it. I had known him for a week, almost, but he was absolutely perfect. He knew how to make me laugh and want to kiss him.

When he was sad, I felt his sadness. When he smiled I felt a warm spot in my heart. When he looked at Katie I felt a pang of jealousy even if it was just because she was talking. I loved Katie, she was the sweetest girl and we were great friends. But I wanted to be with Will.

"Nyss?" Will's voice snapped me out of it. I blinked at him ankle deep in the water.

"Yeah?"

"I asked if you wanted to head back" he said. I nodded my head and started to walk towards the bikes. I swung my leg over one side and took off after Will got on his. I didn't know that it was so easy to find so many motorcycles in the city. But I raced on the sidewalks and to my temporary home where I lived under Will, so we stood in the elevator together until I got to my level and Will grabbed my hand and pulled me back and together we went to his floor and he pulled me to his chest and picked me up in a hug.

"Nyssa, please, what if you are my one? What if I've already found the girl I want to be with" Will said. I pulled my head away and looked up at him.

"I believe that when someone else's sadness is yours, then you are in love, Will I know you love me and you know I love you" I looked him right in the eyes. They had happiness in them and I couldn't help but smile for him.

"I do love you" he responded and kissed me. His fingers found their way to my back where they pushed me towards him, but I didn't need his strength to be close to him, I needed my strength and I tilted my head up and propped my self up a bit so I was almost his height and kissed him.

**Katie**

Everyone was back and I was on my apartments balcony looking over the utterly quiet city that never sleeps. It was so ironic that the first time I thought of it I laughed and cried a little. I held myself and just thought of nothing only nothing. I held myself and relaxed in meditation. I was one with the earth and the earth was one with me.

"Kate?" I heard Travis call. I was ripped away from my concentration as he came through the doors and you couldn't help but start thinking about him so much you might just explode.

"Hey Travis" I smiled at him. He picked me up and sat down in the chair and put me on his lap.

"Kates, I'm taking you somewhere so get dressed up nicely, I'll be back for you in thirty minutes" he whispered in my ear then kissed my neck and got up, leaving me. I laughed. I had plenty of dresses after I went shopping the other day, so I moved towards my closet and got ready.

I walked around in a stolen Alexander McQueen knock off dress that was actually really nice. It was strapless and a light pink, it's first layer hugged my body but the second was sheer and flowed out. I put on nude heels and put my hair up in a bun and let two curls loose. I put on light makeup and was ready to go. I sat on my couch and waited while reading a biography on Queen Victoria the second.

"Ka-" Travis stopped dead in the doorway and looked at me. "Beautiful my lady"

"Thank you kind sir" I curtsied and we went downstairs and he showed me to his motorcycle.

"Your pumpkin awaits, m'lady" he grinned at me. I laughed and hopped on. He drove for a while until we were on the outskirts and he led me to a big building that was empty and he took my hand and swung me around making my skirt twirl. I heard music faintly playing in the background and I laughed again.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" I asked him as we danced.

"I don't think I have to, we both know that you're the only one for me and I for you" he smiled. I gave him a smile back and I was twirled around and pulled back.

"You are quite right, I just never knew" I told him. He looked at me confused.

"Knew what?"

"That you love me, not until now anyways" I told him.

"Well, I've known you for a while, loving you isn't hard to do, apparently getting you to love me is extremely" he said and we changed to a tango dance once the music came on.

"It wasn't extremely hard, you managed it" I told him. He looked down at me and I stopped dancing and pulled on his tie to bring him down to my face and I kissed him. Soon enough I let go of his tie and I was sitting on the table in the lobby with Travis, naked and happy to be in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth**

"It seems like everyone is somewhere tonight" I said as I entered Piper's apartment which was kind of where everyone hung out. It was only Percy, Leo, and Rachel there though.

"Well, they're getting their relationship on" Leo wiggled his eyebrows and Rachel hit his chest.

"Where's Matty?" I asked.

"She's sleeping, don't worry, we've got her covered" Percy said from behind his phone. "It seems like Hazel has found new people and is bringing them here, now"

"How many?" Leo asked.

"Four" he replied after a few moments.

"That'll even it out, that means we're all going to meet our loves tonight" I said, excited. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I hope I get a hot blonde" he said. I rolled my eyes while Leo and Rachel chuckled.

"We already have a hot blonde, dumbass" Rachel laughed. Percy stared at her confused and I hit upside the head.

"Me, idiot" I said. He looked up at me.

"You?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him staring at the elevator like the rest of us. I was about to meet my soul mate. Piper had described how I would feel this little feeling in my heart like a twist of the valve that would kind of hurt but in a good way.

"What if he's not there, what if I'm a mistake?" I whispered to Percy while Rachel and Leo went out on the balcony to look for them. Percy turned his green eyes on me and smiled.

"You've always got me" he grinned. I smiled at my friend and he bumped his shoulder with mine.

"They're coming up!" Leo ran in the room with Rachel behind and they sat down in random chairs and they pretended to act casual while I stared at them.

"I seriously hope I get a blonde" he said. I rolled my eyes then in mid-roll I gasped.

"Percy what about Malcolm, he's gay and you're not" I said. He scuffed.

"Thanks for noticing" he muttered. I hit his arm.

"That's not what I mean, Rachel and Leo still have to find their other and there are four people coming, one is for Hazel, one for Leo, one for Malcolm, and one for Rachel" I said.

"What if Leo and Hazel are for each other, they seem to be close like that" Percy said. I shook my head as the doors opened and revealed Hazel holding hands with an Asian boy.

"Annabeth, that means one thing right?" Percy said as everyone got up to meet each other. I stood up and ran into the elevator and pushed the button before anyone else could get in.

My soul mate was _Percy?_ He was hot but he was so aggravating! I think there's been a mistake. I couldn't live the rest of my life with Percy, we were friends but enemies at the same time. We hated each other half the time and joked around the other half.

I ran until it was late night and I couldn't run anymore. I fell pavement of a disserted street and just laid there looking at the stars. Once I closed my eyes and didn't open them, I knew I had fallen asleep. I woke up in the dark and saw that I was close to my school, where this had began. I got up with some struggle and sorely moved towards the building and walked in the doors. I walked to my level and looked around. I saw something though. There was a guy who was standing behind where I had been.

The guy had his hand in his pocket and I walked closer to him and reached in his pocket to find a gun and in his other pocket a whole bunch of bullets. I clutched the gun and then took it apart like I had taught myself. I threw the gun parts out separate windows. I stood back and moved to a girl who was walking alone. I reached out and took her journal from in front of her and opened it.

I wrote 'Give this to the blonde girl with curly hair next to the tall brunette, tell her to turn to the last page and read it' on the front of her notebook. I then wrote a page explaining everything that has happened because I think I might forget this and everyone who I've met deserves this, I also explained the first reason about us finding love and the second reason I had concluded.

I slipped the notebook back and left the building. I moved along the streets, stumbling from lack of food, since I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. I finally fell on a bench in central park in front of my building and slept. I woke up with a hazy memory of falling asleep on an abandoned street and waking up here was weird. I didn't have the strength to get up, so I just laid there in pain.

Tears swelled in my eyes and I started to not be able to hear a thing. I just looked up at the sky while tears rolled down my face. It wasn't until late at night that I saw eyes above me. I didn't move, I didn't blink as Percy picked me up and threw me over his back, which made me really light headed since I hadn't moved in so long, I had lost feeling in my feet and hands. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I felt amazing. I sat up and looked at my pale body.

"Not eating doesn't do very well for your skin" Percy said behind me. I jumped up and ran to the elevator, but he beat me there and stood in front of me looking down at me with those bright green eyes.

"We're supposed to be together" I said quietly. He nodded.

"Everyone is out again tonight, once I found you they went out again, it's just you and me" he said. He put his hands on my hips and I jumped at his sudden touch but he then pulled me to his chest and hugged me. I closed my eyes and rested my head over his heart.

"Annabeth" he took his hands away from my hips and moved out of my way so I was alone again.

"Where's the baby?" I whispered. He nodded his head over to the left and I began to walk to her but he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Don't you understand, we're meant for each other" Percy said. I nodded and tried hard not to cry.

"I know" I choked out. He put his hand under my chin and then slipped it behind my neck.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know" I said. I walked away from his soft touch and walked towards the bathroom where I locked the door and sat in the shower and let my feet warm. I pulled my legs close to my body and wrapped my arms around them and put my head down. I heard the door open and close. I heard someone undress and then the shower door open and footsteps until someone's hand touched my knee. I looked up and saw Percy naked like I was next to me.

"Looks like I got my hot blonde" he said. I laughed and sniffed. Percy put his hand in mine and bumped my shoulder. I smiled back at him and bumped his.

"And I got the annoying, aggravating, sweet, hot guy" I said. I grinned at me.

"So I'm hot now?" he laughed. My face filled with heat.

"Shut up" I muttered. He grinned and pulled me on his lap, which wasn't very weird at all, even if we were naked. He flipped me so I was sitting face to face with him and I crossed my legs and folded my arms around my chest.

"God, you are so annoying" he said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Like you're not"

"Why do I find you so hot again?" he asked fuming.

"I don't know, why do I find you hot again?" I said angrily. I then released my arms and pulled his face to mine and kissed him.

"God I hate you" I said between breaths.

"Just shut up" he said and kissed me again.

**Katie**

I laid next to Travis, my love. I put a hand to his chest and kissed his curly head. I got up and moved towards the door but I felt a hand on my stomach pull me back. I grinned and fell under Travis.

"Marry me" he grinned. I laughed.

"Gladly" I responded and took his curly head down to mine and kissed him.

"Kate?" Travis asked. I opened my eyes and saw him disappearing.

"No!" I screamed. That was when I woke up screaming in my bed. I was sitting straight up and breathed hard. Travis stirred next to me and I sighed and moved out of bed.

I walked to the kitchen shivering because I was only in my underwear and a cold breeze had moved through. I started to cut some fruit when I cut my hand badly. The cut was somewhat deep right next in the between of your thumb but down on the palm, it cut all the way down to right above my wrist. I heard a noise and turned around with my knife.

"Woah Kate" Travis said. I stared in horror that I had just cut him right above his nipple. I dropped the knife and hugged Travis. He laughed and put his hand in my hair. My nose was right next to his cut and I backed away and felt his blood on my cheek.

"You hurt yourself" He said, concerned and took my hand. His rough thumb moved over the cut and wiped away the blood.

"I'm so sorry" I whimpered and put my lips to his cut and kissed it. I pulled away and I felt the blood drip down my chin. Travis looked down at me with bright blue eyes and I up at him with green ones and he put his bloody hand on the side of my face and rubbed his thumb against my jaw. He set me on the counter top and stared at me.

"I know" he said and kissed my red lips. I tasted the iron in his blood and didn't mind as I put my bloody hand to his chest and my other to the back of his head. Soon after we parted and he gave me a small smile.

"Even with our blood all over you, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" he said. I felt my eyes well up and I kissed him along his jaw, tenderly. His red stained lips moved along my hair line as I sucked on his chin.

I knew his looks by heart. How his second toe was longer than his big toe and how he had a sensitive spot right under his ears. I loved how whenever I ran my fingers lightly over his abs he tensed. I loved it when I had control over him, I could do anything I wanted to him then.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned at his cut. I put my fingers on the cut and Travis's heartbeat intensified.

"Amazing" he responded. I smiled and he grinned back. When I awoke the next morning our sheets were covered in blood. I looked over at Travis and flipped him over so I could see his face. He had lost a lot of blood. He was deathly pale and when I put my hand on his chest, his heart beat was there but it wasn't as strong as last night. I screamed and cried at the same time.

"Katie?!" someone came in the room while I screamed. It was Percy and Annabeth. I screamed with tears in my eyes. I tried to get to him but Percy held me back. I kicked him as Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Octavian, and Rachel all came in. It took all the guys to hold me back as I threw punches and screamed at them and cried all at once.

"Get me supplies from the hospital!" Annabeth yelled over me to Piper who left with Hazel while Rachel helped stop the bleeding even more. I climbed over Jason but Frank caught my leg and pulled me back. I elbowed him in the chest, which sent him down and did a jump kick to Octavian's face. By now Will, Nyssa, Malcolm, Mitchell, Leo, and Reyna were in here too and they were all helping restrain me screaming bloody murder.

"Let me go now!" I howled at Leo and Nyssa as they tangled with me. I cried and screamed once more louder than ever and they let go but that wasn't the only thing that happened. Travis opened his eyes and got up to everyone's shock, even though he looked wary he punched Leo in the face and picked me up in his arms and hugged me with some difficulty.

"It's all my fault" I cried to him he rubbed my back and held me.

"Yeah it is, but you're okay now with me, okay?" he whispered in my ear so no one heard. I nodded and he let go of me and fell back on the bed, sleeping. I cried silently and stood where I was while everyone got back to work. I cleaned out his wound while Annabeth stitched him up. She then took a look at my hand while I stared at Travis regaining his blood.

"Will you be able to watch him until he wakes up?" Annabeth asked me softly. I nodded. They all eventually left while I sat next to him on our bloody bed, I was covered in our blood like he was, my lips were caked with his blood. I just stared at him the rest of the day with tears running down my face, refusing to speak to anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Piper**

"She's been like that for three days, she hasn't eaten a thing, slept, I haven't seen her blink since yesterday!" Leo exclaimed. "We've got to help her!" he ordered. Reyna stood next to him giving him a hard stare she gave everyone.

"It would be wisest to not force her into anything, the man she loves is laying on his own blood and has not been awake since he jumped up at his weakest moment and showed strength" Reyna argued.

"We should slowly lure her out somehow, get her to eat, maybe get her to sleep some, at least get her to eat" Percy reasoned. We were gathered in Annabeth's apartment around the dining table.

"I fear she might not be able to stand this" Hazel shook her head.

"I think it would be the best if we forced her out and made her stay away from him until he awoke, she shouldn't be staring at her boyfriends lifeless body!" Leo shouted.

"Leo, it would be wisest to leave her alone-" Reyna tried to reason but her boyfriend shook his head.

"I have known her as long as anyone in here has, I know her!" He said.

"You care about her" Reyna protested. Leo looked shocked and looked at Reyna.

"As I care about the rest of you!" he retorted.

"Leo" I started and came to the head of the table. "You are wrong actually, you aren't the one who has known her longest, Travis has, but seeing as he is unoccupied, Will has known her the longest out of all of us, they even dated a short while" I reasoned in a quiet voice.

"So you want Will to go in there and force her out?" Jason said in confusion. I shook my head.

"Will, we need you to talk to Katie, convince her to move at the very least. She has been stone since the moment his stitches were in, he lost a large amount of blood, he needs time to heal" I said in my quiet voice that I had known my whole life.

"Fine" Leo said and walked out, he was soon followed by everyone else. Will went to Katie's apartment to talk to her and when he came out and said he hadn't gotten a thing out of her, the arguments started up again.

"I'll talk to her" I said once it had gotten quiet. I left them without their consult and walked to where she sat on a red bed, staring, not blinking, just breathing, it was like she was now frozen too.

"They won't be coming in" I told her as I locked the door behind me. I sat down next to her and stared at Travis. It was night before she spoke to me.

"It was my fault" her voice was strained.

"No one knows what happened" I told her, staring at my nieces uncle.

"I had a nightmare in the middle of the night and woke up, I was hungry so I cut up some fruit and I cut my hand." She explained. "I heard footsteps and I turned and I cut his chest, we talked and he told me it wasn't bad, the idiot, and when I woke up what I had done to him, nearly got him killed"

"He wouldn't blame you" I said after a few minutes of letting it all sink in.

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"He loves you too much" I stated. For the first time in almost four days, she broke eye contact with his body and turned her green and red eyes on me.

"Thank you Piper" she said. I nodded and got up.

"Did you want food or anything?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"No" she said and focused on Travis's body. I nodded and walked out the door. I walked through the living room where Leo, Jason, and Percy were seated and into the elevator then closed the doors looking straight at them. I moved down until I got to the floor level then I walked forward and into Annabeth's apartment building. I moved up in the elevator and stood at the head of the table until everyone gathered around me.

"She's fine" I said at last.

"What did you talk about?" Octavian pushed. I turned my ever changing eyes on him and saw the flash of fear in his eyes.

"Who said anything about talking?" I responded.

"Well you were in there for hours, what did you do exactly?" Frank asked.

"Nothing, we sat there" I told them.

"The whole time?" Annabeth questioned.

"No" I said curtly and walked off. I went to my apartment and locked myself in the only place I could lock myself in, the bathroom. I sat on the floor and closed my eyes.

"Piper" Jason knocked on the door, when I didn't respond, he came back and picked the lock and sat next to me and put an arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and we closed our eyes together.

**Annabeth**

I watched as Percy slept in front of me. I couldn't at the moment, so I just looked at Percy sleep, he was adorable when he was sleeping, he had a habit of tugging at his pillow when he was cold, I knew this because he would shiver and pull the blankets over him more.

"Like what you see?" Percy asked me with his eyes closed.

"Not exactly, but I am a person of research, so the best way for me to understand someone is to study them" I responded. He faked a snore.

"You're cute when you're smart" he grinned at me and picked me up over him. I laughed as he pulled me down and squeezed me in a hug. I hugged him back and Percy started to sit up with me on him and there I sat with my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands on his arms as he stared at me and I him.

"Percy, where were you when the world stopped?" I asked him suddenly. He looked up at me.

"My dorm" he responded. I got off his lap.

"Show me" I said and went to the door, dressed in his shirt. He got up in his pants with no shirt, which was a good look for him, and he took me to his dorm. There were a few people there and I walked towards a blonde guy. I stood in front of him and put my fingers on his jaw. My fingers traced his jaw before I checked his pockets. Once I got to his back pockets, I found a knife. I made sure he didn't have anything else before I handed the knife to Percy, who was fuming.

"What is it?" I asked him. He turned his heated gaze on me.

"Nothing" he responded and took the knife. "That's my roommate, are you trying to say he was going to kill me?"

"Yes, I want to check something out" I took his hand and led him to where I was when everything froze.

"If I'm right, someone in here was going to kill me" I looked at a guy with his hand in his pocket and I touched my head after a sudden feeling. I walked towards him and checked his pockets, I found bullets but no gun. I then saw the windows were open, they weren't like that when I ran out of here just weeks ago.

"Annabeth?!" Percy yelled when I ran out of the room and down to the ally next to the building. I found parts of a gun and I picked them up and put the gun together. I found an unused bullet and put it in the gun. I pumped the gun and pointed it away from me where Percy stood in a few seconds.

"Put the gun down" he said. I twisted my wrist to see the side of the gun then took it apart.

"Like I would shoot you" I said and threw the gun parts in the dumpster.

"Where did you learn to take apart a gun?" he asked. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the streets with him.

"I had an ex who was huge on guns" I responded.

"It's kind of hot" Percy took my hip with one hand.

"You are so annoying" I responded and walked away from him.

"What?" he asked as he caught up with me.

"I just figured out that the second reason the world froze is because the people who didn't freeze were about to die, we got a second chance, we have to stop all the people from killing our friends, we've already saved you" I said and put my hand on his chest. Percy looked down at me.

"You can deny it all you want but I know you love me" He said. I scoffed.

"You're an idiot" I walked away from him.

"Anna" Percy called out in a serious voice. I turned around and stopped he walked up to me. I stood five feet apart from him and he looked at me with no smile but hardness. His tan chest glistened from sweat and I looked him back in the eye.

"Did you like him?" he asked. I cocked my head to the side.

"Who?"

"The blonde guy, Alex, my roommate" he said. I looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him. He didn't brake his gaze.

"Are you attracted to him?" he said in a more forceful tone. I looked back at him.

"Yes" I said, honestly.

"Then do you want to be with him, not me?" he asked. I laughed.

"You aren't serious" I said. When he didn't break his stare I put my arms down.

"I am" he said.

"How could I be with him when I want to be only with you? How can I want to be with someone when I only think about being with someone else?" I blurted.

"Me?" he asked, taken back. I huffed and walked up to him and hit him upside the head.

"Yes you dumbass, you!" I yelled at him. He grinned down at me and put his hand on mine. I looked up at him from my hand and breathed out.

"How long has that been true?" he asked. I took my hand away from his and turned away from him and walked off. The truth was I had loved him ever since the party we had on the empire state building.

"Anna!" Percy called out. I wiped my tear ducts as I walked away from him. I could never admit my feelings, if what I thought was true, I'd forget I've ever met him and all our friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Katie**

When he moved his hand, I smiled. Right now I was watching him for the fifth day, I didn't know he could be out so long, but I watched him every second in case he woke up, my stomach hurt from not eating and my eyes burned. I would not eat, sleep, or smile again until he woke up.

"Katie?" I opened my eyes and felt my stomach knot up. I turned over and curled in a ball.

"Katie!" someone else said. I turned and saw Travis was gone from my side and three people stood in front of me, Octavian with his blonde glory, Mitchell, and Reyna.

"Where's Travis?" I moaned in pain.

"He's awake, he's taking a shower, you need food, it seems like you already got your rest, you slept for two days" Octavian stated. I nodded and tried to get up. Reyna helped me as they gave me food, still dry in blood. It took ten minutes for me to become full, since I ate like a black hole, everyone was surprised at how much I consumed.

"We'll leave you to rest" Mitchell said at last and they all left. I trusted everyone here, I loved them all. I walked to the bathroom and went in. I saw Travis washing himself in the shower and I cried. I walked in and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Kate" he sighed. I hugged him hard and stripped my wet clothes.

"Travis, I missed you" I whispered.

"I missed you too" he said and put a hand on top of my head. "I really missed you"

"I was next to you the whole time" I told him as I went on my tip toes and put a hand through his wet curls.

"You look thin and you're still covered in blood, did you do anything else but watch me when I was sleeping?" he asked.

"Once a day I would use the restroom" I told him. He sighed and looked down at me and put his hands under my arms and picked me up over him and then lowered me down so we were face to face. He then bent his head and I kissed his forehead.

"I love you" he said. I looked down at him and felt his thumb over my breast and I had him put me down and I reached up and pulled my body against his so he felt every curve of my body and I felt every movement of his.

"I love you too" I reached my leg up and used it to climb my way to his face where I kissed him.

**Annabeth**

I was sitting on a motorcycle right now, going to where Piper had been when the world stopped. I had done everyone's but hers and now I was going to, I hadn't seen or spoken to Percy or anyone else since a day ago when I told him how I feel about him. When I got to Piper's mom's shop, which was designer by the way, I saw a guy in the room who had on a black ski mask and held two guns in his hands with bullets in mid-fire.

I took away the guns and then emptied them of all bullets and took them out before putting them back in his hands. I took out the bullets in the air and set them in the back room with a note to Piper, like I left for everyone else and I didn't sign it but I told her what to do.

I walked out of the shop and on the motorcycle. I started it and went to Percy's dorm room and found the blonde guy.

"You can't hear me but you want to kill Percy, I won't let that happen" I said as I looked him in the eye.

"I'm putting this in your pocket, I hope it will scare you off so you won't kill him, because believe it or not, I love him more than I would've thought, so if you even try to kill him again, I will find you even if I don't remember you, I will make sure you don't hurt him. He may be the best thing to happen to me in a very long time" I said sternly.

I moved back to the apartments and once I got there, I went to Percy's apartment and sucked in a breath bravely. The elevator doors opened and I saw Percy standing in front of me. I wanted to slap him, hug him, kiss him, and cry at the same time.

"Anna" he whispered and kissed me and moved us in the elevator. Once the doors closed, he pushed the stop button on the elevator so we were stuck.

"Percy, I've fixed everything" I told him. He pulled me up so I was sitting on the bar on the wall. Percy was in front of me.

"Every single person who was going to kill us?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled brilliantly and hugged me.

"I think time will start moving soon Percy" I told him. He pulled away from the hug and looked me in the eyes.

"You sure?" he asked, concerned. I nodded and he pulled a hand through his messy hair.

"Yes, Within a few hours, People are beginning to move, however slowly but still moving, we have to say our goodbyes" I told him. He furrowed his eyebrows how I loved.

"Don't do that" I sniffed. "We will forget this soon, I know it, I didn't tell anyone but it was written, please we have to clean up our messes" I told him and pushed the button. We went to his apartment floor and cleaned everything up and then after a while everyone else's too.

"Leo, I don't think anyone could not fall for your charms" I felt a tear slide down my eyes as I hugged Leo.

"Reyna, if we meet again, do me a favor tell me what you told me when we first met and that is if you remember me" I said.

"You treat your wound well, protect yourself and take your friend to the hospital" I told Hazel.

"Always know that there are plenty of people who will help you as long as you know the truth and we do too" I looked up at Frank's brown eyes and he gave me a small smile.

"You are an ass Octavian and I'll miss you a lot more than I should" I laughed with the blonde boy one last time.

"Rachel, kick some ass for me and tell your dad to suck it from me" I hugged my friend while her tear fell on my shoulder.

"Travis, Eat well, Sleep well, and be careful, I don't want you to get hurt, you have to watch Matty with Piper" I told him. He nodded with a smirk on his face.

"I hope we meet again and when we do I will make sure that it is an amazing thing for our sakes and for our memories sake" I hugged the red haired girl Katie and I put a ring in her palm, one to remember me by, a ring with grey, blue, green, and brown stones surrounding a small picture of four words and a date.

"Will, break up with Katie when we forget this, for both your hearts" I told him.

"I think you might be the strongest of us all, don't change your kind heart, ever" I whispered in Nyssa's ear.

"Nico, if there was ever a time to let yourself live in this world and go crazy, now is it" I looked Nico in the eye.

"Thalia, I'll be seeing you tomorrow old friend, I think I can get you the job if you commit" I told my friend of my whole life.

"Malcolm, I'll see you anytime I want to so I can't say goodbye to you, it's hard to get away from you even when the world stops, I hope you're happy" I told my brother as he held his boyfriends hand.

"Mitch, I hope one day you will plan my wedding and your own, I know you will do great things"

"Jason, you may be a sweet and cocky guy all the same we had fun times together and I wouldn't want to forget them" I told him.

"And you, you were the first person I saw who wasn't frozen, my first friend in this world, you take care of Matty and you love her like no one ever has, she may be going back to the hospital, but she will still become yours forever and more, never let her forget us even if you do" I hugged Piper tightly and cried on her soft hair. I then came face to face with Percy.

"Anna" he gave me the smile I loved so much. I wiped a tear from my face and gave him a look only the eyes could say.

"Goodbye Percy" I whispered as he disappeared before my eyes.

"And since the year is like over by the end of the day, my professor told me to work over the summer because he thinks I can become an amazing computer designer" Sarah went on. I smiled.

"I think you'd be amazing at that!" I exclaimed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to a girl who handed me notebook. My eyes glanced between the girl and the book.

"May I take the last page and read it?" I asked her. She nodded and I ripped the page out and put it under my books, that was weird. The handwriting on the front of the notebook was mine. Once I got to my apartment I put my books down and took out the page. This was in my handwriting too.

_Annabeth, this is you. Right now I'm in a world where no one moves, only a few people. I found out that it's because we're meant to find our real love, the one we'll spend the rest of our lives with. I also suspect another reason. I think that all the people who weren't frozen were in danger when the rest of the world stopped. I-You were about to be shot by the guy behind you and another girl named Hazel was being shot at when the world stopped._

_There was a girl named Piper McLean who was the first person __I met__- You met when the world froze. She and a whole group of people are going to meet at the top of the empire state building tomorrow at noon, there shouldn't be anyone else there besides you, do this please. I know you're thinking that this isn't you writing you, but at the exact moment Sarah started to talk about her computer design class you thought to yourself that the class was a waste of her talents but if she loved it so much she should do it._

_I seriously hope that you, like how I hope everyone else, go to the roof of the empire state building at noon tomorrow, you left them notes, please do this, I won't tell you who you will fall in love with but I feel you will know in your heart that it's him, he may be annoying but you will feel something at the bottom of your stomach, like a tug when you see him, it's happened before and every time I look at him. Make sure a boy named Will and the girl named Katie break up if they haven't already._

_Good Luck,_

_You._


	9. Chapter 9

**Piper**

"Pipes this letter's for you" Sandra came over to me and placed it in my hands. I looked at who it was from but it just said 'for Piper'. I ripped it open and took the letter out, it was white paper with a few red dots on it, they reminded me of blood and at once I shoved the paper into my purse to read later when I calmed down.

_Piper,_

_I know you probably think that what I'm about to say is crazy, but the world froze and you, me, and about a dozen other people weren't- as far as we know- but please go to the empire state tomorrow at noon at the top._

_You'll meet the love of your life,_

_Annabeth_

I looked down at the paper and folded it up confused. How could the world just freeze? That's just not possible, so who was this crazy Annabeth girl who thinks the world stopped?

"Pipes?" my boyfriend, Dylan, came in my apartment, we had been dating for a month or two. He slid a hand on my shoulder and I felt something different. When we first met whenever he touched me his touch excited me and now his normal touch like all the others, felt like a stranger molesting me.

"Dylan, I think we should break up" I said almost right away. He pulled his hand away and I relaxed.

"Why?" he sounded angry. I turned around and faced him.

"I guess I'm just not happy" I told him. He gripped my wrist suddenly.

"Not happy?!" he exclaimed. I tried to take my wrist back but he held on harder and I winced.

"Just let go of me!" I yelled. He did as told and punched me in the stomach and everywhere for a little bit until I was unconscious. I guess he didn't take breaking up with a girl lightly, if I didn't know any better, I think he was just pissed off that I didn't let him in my pants and wanted to let out his pent up anger on me. I always have ways of finding the best guys.

I woke up to Dylan over me and in me. It made me want to puke, his touch all over me. I tried to use my hands but they were held down and tied together, I then proceeded to use my feet to kick him off of me until I got a good kick to the head and after a few more tries and fails at trying to hit him, he let go of my legs and I hit him with my foot again with as much force as I could. He went sideways hitting his head against the fridge door and I knocked _him_ out cold. I kicked his legs off me and saw he at least used a condom and I scoffed, he planned this or he always carried a condom with him everywhere. I sat there and struggled to get the bonds off but only managed to hurt myself even more before someone moved the open apartment door and I curled myself up so whoever came through wouldn't see all my bits.

"Hello?" oh great, it's a guy.

"Over here" I winced as I bent my pointer finger back to try and loosen to bond. A tall guy came into the kitchen and looked around until his blue eyes found mine. The brunette boy who was really tall came over and helped me out and once I had my bruised wrists back I sighed and brought them to my chest.

"Did he do this to you?" the guy asked. I glanced up at him and did a double take.

"Wait aren't you Travis Stoll? I heard your brother and my sister have a thing?" I asked. He nodded and tossed me my robe from my bathroom and turned while I put it on.

"Yeah, I just came from talking to him, apparently you adopted my-our niece" He said. I turned around.

"No I didn't" I scoffed. He handed me papers. I read over them and saw that it was my handwriting, to the loopy lowercase T. I had always wanted a niece but I thought Lacey had an abortion after a few minutes of thinking, I decided I had forgot about this and was half asleep when it happened and I would take the baby girl in. Part of me had thought of Annabeth's letter, but that whole thing was crazy so I pushed it out of my mind.

"You brought her with you?" I asked as he went back in the hallway and strolled in with the baby girl. "I have to get a crib and formula and diapers-" I started.

"I'll help you, Lacey said you would need help and there's something about that kid, she also told me that I should move in with you?" he asked. I laughed.

"Family is family, I guess, yeah, she's right your welcome to live here and help out, thanks" I told him. He smiled in response and we went out together to get things for the new born. I liked Travis, not like I had feelings for him, but he was family and nice and funny, he would be a great uncle.

"Wait, you got a letter from that Annabeth chick too?" Travis picked up the paper once we got back to my apartment- ours now, I guess.

"Yeah, she's pretty crazy, you got one too?" I asked. He nodded.

"Are you going?" He asked. I laughed.

"Of course not, the whole idea is crazy" I told him and on that we were settled.

**Annabeth**

I only came because I knew it was me writing the letter. I stood looking over the view. It was spectacular how big all this was and how little we all were. I sometimes think that we're all made to make a small impact on the world that will somehow become huge and impact the human race, just a simple thing like holding open a door can change the world and even more importantly a person.

"Are you Annabeth?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around to a man and a woman in suits like they just came from the office.

"Yes" I responded. They showed me their badges and came forward.

"We heard that you wrote about a dozen people notes about time stopping-" the woman, agent Harrison, started.

"Look I don't remember anything about writing those, I don't think it was me" I told her. The man, agent McCartney glanced at his partner.

"Miss. Chase, do you remember anything about being frozen in time?" he asked. I sighed.

"No- are you saying that it was all real?" I asked. The agents looked at each other and then back at me.

"I'm going to be honest, as far as we know, it is all true" Agent Harrison said. I grabbed the railing, I have a soul mate? I wonder what he's like, maybe it's a girl, maybe I'm bisexual or a lesbian and don't know it. No, the note said that my soul mate was a guy.

"Do you know who my soul mate is?" I asked quietly still taking it all in. Agent McCartney glanced at his partner and she stared head on at me.

"Yes, we think, we've narrowed it down to two boys, one's a mechanic and the other is a-" Agent Harrison stopped mid-sentence and I noticed her and Agent McCartney weren't moving. I looked around and heard nothing. I went to the railing and looked down at the streets.

"Who are you?" I turned around to a Latina girl with mossy green eyes and a tan Hispanic skin tone. She was tall and curvy but under six foot, it seemed. Her dark hair was pulled into a braid and I had a feeling I'd seen her before.

"Who are you?" I retorted in a curious tone. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I asked you first" she leaned on one hip. I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"I'm Annabeth Chase" I responded. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"You left me a note saying to meet you… well here" she looked around.

"I left you a note?" I asked her, all snarky remarks behind me.

"Yes you said my soul mate would be here and some other crazy stuff" she said looking at the sky as if to remember what was on the note.

"According to these two federal agents, I was right, so if you go back to where you were come here quickly" I said as things started to slowly move around us and she disappeared.

"- terrific athlete, my niece has a crush on that blonde boy" she laughed to herself and I shook my head.

"Miss. Chase, what is it?" Agent McCartney asked seeing my puzzled face.

"You just stopped- and then there was a girl- she should be coming" I started rambling when he stopped me.

"We should take you to the office, get your statement on what happened officially" Agent McCartney said. He grabbed my arm but I swatted it away.

"She's coming, until she gets here, we wait, or I'm not going" I put my foot down and crossed my arms while giving them each glares that would send their bosses running. So we stood there for a good ten minutes until someone came up the elevator, it wasn't the girl but a boy with black hair and dark eyes that had bags under them like he hadn't slept in a while but he still managed to look hot in his dark clothes.

"Annabeth Chase?" he asked out of breath. I nodded. He put out his hand.

"Nico Di Angelo, I got your letter and believed you" he said. I smiled at him while shaking his hand.

"I'm actually waiting for another girl to come, this is Agent McCartney and Harrison, they're feds" I explained to him. He leaned against the wall and relaxed.

"We were just telling Miss. Chase about how it's all true, the time stopping and everything" Agent Harrison explained.

"Huh, awesome, do you know who my soul mate is? Is it a really hot guy or a rock and roll kind of girl?" he asked. From that I guessed he was bi-sexual.

"Actually your soul mate _is _a 'rock and roll kind of girl'" Agent McCartney said.

"Awesome" he grinned as the elevator dinged and the Latina girl came out.

"So can you tell us anything more about our soul mates?" I asked as she walked over to us.

"No Miss. Chase" Agent McCartney said and the Latina girl introduced herself as Nyssa and we were off to the 'office' to learn more about this weird time stopping thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Annabeth**

"Wait, so you're saying that you don't know exactly why this is happening to _us_ or why this is happening in the first place?" Nyssa asked. The head of the division, Agent Starkey, had explained just that to us so far.

"Yes, we know you and about a dozen other people in the city didn't freeze" he said. His partner, Agent Sutcliffe, shifted behind him.

"Why can't you tell us who?" I asked, irritated. The agents looked at each other.

"Our boss-" Agent Sutcliffe started.

"-Can speak for herself Agents Sutcliffe, Starkey, you are free to go" a woman came into the room, She wore a suit like everyone else here. The agents got up and went out of the room.

"I'm Agent Best, the Agent assigned originally to this case, top boss, some say behind my back, Ah, Mr. Di Angelo, Miss. Lopez, and the infamous Miss. Chase" her brown eyes settled on me and she swept her blonde hair behind her.

"I hardly come to visit anyone here, in fact, I'm considered a myth to some workers" she laughed. "That's why Agent Starkey is head, I have more things to do"

"Why won't you tell us who our soul mates are?" I demanded. She smiled like I was adorable.

"Our orders come high up in the government, we are not to tell you, hell, I don't even know, it's hard for you and Nyssa. Nico's has been known for a long time, only him and his soul mate are known, even that we don't know for sure" She explained. I sighed.

"Why can't you give us all the names and we can go find them?" I asked her. She laughed.

"If only life were that easy, no, we're going to wait until you find each other, see how that happens" she mused.

"You can't just toy with us like that!" Nico burst out. "We have a right to know who we'll spend the rest of our lives with!"

"But you will, just on a natural course" she explained. Nyssa huffed.

"That's hardly natural" she said, then imitated a little kid. "'Mommy how did you meet daddy?' 'Well honey, the world froze and we found each other then the world unfroze and we had to find each other again because we didn't remember we had been in love'" she snorted. Nico laughed with me and Agent Best didn't look amused.

"My partner may have to come in and talk to you, Agent Lennon is much more persuasive then I am" she said. Soon we had all the agents with us and they were looking at us trying to pry answers from our eyes.

"Alright beatles, I've had enough of your weird 60s code names, I want answers, who the hell is my soul mate?" I demanded. Agent McCartney gave his partner a look.

"Beatles?" Agent Starkey asked. He looked to Agent Best.

"For the love of god! Ringo Starr, Pete Best, Paul McCartney, John Lennon, George Harrison, and Stuart Sutcliffe, the Beatles, you idiots!" I shouted.

"Oh, I get it now" Agent Starkey said.

"How'd he become head of this?" Nico asked Nyssa. She shrugged. I got up and went to the door.

"I am leaving and I am going to fucking Washington D.C. and I am going to get answers! Assholes!" I stormed out and no one stopped me as I went straight to the airport and booked a flight. I waited at JFK for a good 2 hours before I saw Nico and Nyssa come towards me with bags.

"Nico broke into your apartment and we got you clothes and stuff" Nyssa handed me a bag.

"How'd you know where I lived?" I asked. Nico shrugged.

"Nyssa got your address from Agent Harrison" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"We're coming with, we want to know more about this" Nyssa said.

"Nico convinced the woman to switch some people around so we're sitting next to each other" Nyssa said. I studied them, they were just like me, they wanted to know who'd they would fall in love with. If I could trust anyone in this, it would be them. I smiled and nodded and for the next hour we sat and talked about our lives and had a weird instant connection, by the time we were on the plane, we were like best friends, we knew all about each other, it was crazy weird.

I sat in the middle of them after a three-way rock paper scissors match and lost. Nico sat at the window seat and Nyssa had the aisle seat. Soon enough Nico was on my shoulder sleeping and I eventually feel asleep with my cheek on his soft black hair. Leaving Nyssa awake by herself. But she probably fell asleep.

I dreamt of a beach where no one was, I was only me in an 1800s dress with a hoop skirt and my chest squeezed into a corset making my C's into D's. I looked down at the deep blue dress with lace details. I looked back up to find a tall figure with dark hair and he was dressed like he was in the 1800s too. I realized the ocean wasn't moving in the waves, there was a breeze but the trees weren't moving. I Walked forward in my heels and breathed deeply as I reached out to touch the man's shoulder when he turned around.

"Annamarie!" he cried. His green eyes looked like the ocean and he was the most handsome guy I had ever seen, He picked me up and spun me around. He had a perfectly sculpted face, in my opinion, with a strong jaw, some stubble, a somewhat thin nose and long lashes. There were one or two freckles along his neck. He bent down and grabbed the small of my back and kissed me. It was the most amazing thing I had experienced, it was better than any sex I had.

"Perry" My mouth said. I didn't know how I knew this but I just had an instinct that was his name. He grinned down at me.

"It has been far too long since you have said my name with such meaning" he said in a British accent, like how he said my name just before. He put his bare fingers on my collar bone and I instantly felt something at the bottom of my stomach. This was when I woke up.

"Annabeth we're landing, you should wake up Nico" Nyssa rubbed her eyes while a flight attendant stood next to her. I moved my shoulder and rolled it back so he would wake up, he lifted his head from my shoulder and yawned.

**Percy**

I knew that I had seen that blonde girl in my dream before, she was the most perfect thing I had ever seen, I really wanted to find her, so I decided to try and find her, I thought that Annabeth girl who wrote that letter would maybe help, she was talking crazy about true love and stuff, so I called the number she left in the note, it went straight to voicemail, so I decided to see if she was still at the empire state building where she said she'd be today, when I got there, a few people in suits were there, but no one else.

"What's going on here?" I asked one man.

"Nothing, Sir, just go ba-" he started but a blonde woman from behind him shouted.

"Agent Starkey!" she barked. "Bring the man over here" she said and he grunted but took my arm and moved me forward.

"Mr. Jackson? You had a dream didn't you?" she asked. I nodded and she brought another woman over.

"Agent Harrison here is going to make you forget about that" she smiled kindly.

"But I don't want t-" I began to protest but she cut me off.

"No need" She said and Agent Harrison hit upside the head, hard enough to knock me out, which she did.

When I woke up I was in my dorm where I rubbed my head. I got up and grabbed my phone before heading out. When I got to the subway my pocket buzzed. I used the one hand that wasn't in my pocket and grabbed the phone. It was some random number- no wait, I recognized that number from somewhere.

"Hello?" I asked once I answered.

"Who is this?" the other voice, a girl asked. I brought my other hand out of my pocket and rested my shoulder on the wall of the subway.

"You called me" I said. I heard a laugh from the other side of the phone and a girls voice saying, "Maybe it's the president calling to tell us to get lost, like that'd ever happen!" then another laugh joining her. "Shut it for a sec Nyssa, please, it's loud enough here" she said miserably.

"When did I call you?" I scoffed. I caught sight of a hot brunette.

"At four today, check your phone history" she said.

"I'm Percy" I told her. "Give me a sec to look" I got off the call and looked in my call history and saw I had called her today, when I was sleeping, weird. It was probably my roommate playing a prank on me.

"Look, I think my roomie called you, the dude's always playing pranks" I laughed, still staring at the brunette girl, taking in her big boobs and makeup that was a little much, but whatever.

"No, you left me a message and it was your voice, check it out and call me back, I think I know who you are, did I leave you a letter, my name's Annabeth, by the way" she said. I wanted to ask her another question because the weirdo note that she left me had her number on it and that was why I thought I knew it, oh. I checked my voicemail and the ones I left. I listened to it.

"_Hey this is Annabeth right? Well, I think I just had a dream and thought of your letter and wanted to ask if I could meet you maybe, you could tell me more about it?" I finished._

The weird part was that there was a bunch of noises in the background and it was like traffic, I had been out of the dorm apparently, just an hour ago. I heard my stop and winked at the girl whose attention I just got and left with the crowd. I held my phone and thought of why I had called her, I didn't want to be attached, I said I had a dream, maybe something in there changed my mind, I wanted to know what it was about. I started to walk out of the subway and called Annabeth back.

"So how do you know about all this, if it's even real?" I asked her when she picked up.

"Well, just a few hours ago I was skeptic myself then the government told me it was real" she said.

"Where are you? I want to talk to you" I asked. My heart pounded in my chest, if all this was real, how come I didn't remember any of it, who was my soul mate, did I know her?

"I- I'm-" she started but there was an urgent voice in the background. "I don't think I can right now"

"Why not?" I asked her, I was complaining and we both knew it, I just wanted to know the whole story. I caught the eye of another girl, this one was brunette too and when I winked at her she blushed and hurried away.

"Because, like I said, I think I know who you are and I don't think it would be a good time to meet, I can call you later, but right now, I'm getting answers myself, goodbye Percy" She hung up on me and I lost eye contact with a blonde and pulled my phone from my ear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Agent Harrison**

I never liked being the true head of this department and being brought down for protection purposes, but I had to deal with it. When I was a kid I had problems with my head, a series of brain tumors in odd places and then one day when I was a kid, maybe 15, close to death, time stopped. I found a group of kids all around my age and we soon began to fall in love with each other.

I fell for a girl named Lucy. She was 17 and the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had black raven hair that was refreshing because of my pale blonde hair, she was bi-racial which wasn't very common back then. She had a beautiful mixture to her skin tone and her skin was softer than velvet. Her curly hair would tickle it and she would shiver when it happened sometimes, I would make fun of her for it.

I remembered her tall, slim figure by heart. Her long legs that would wrap around mine when we were in bed. Not to mention her long nimble fingers that would twist through my straight blonde hair, they were beautiful compared to my shorter, fatter, fingers. I had pale skin to match my hair and my petite curvy form to her willowy figure. I had been jealous and in love with her. We realized after a few years after time started again that these people were our soul mates and we had been saved from serious injury or death.

We had found out from an old man who the same thing happened to in the 40s to him. He explained it to us that this would happen every decade on a precise day at a precise time, he had been told this by a woman who found her soul mate in 1904. She told him that New York city had been built on magic land believed to be blessed by god.

He said he wouldn't have believed it if it hadn't happened to him. This was in 1996, two years after I found Lucy and was told that after time froze, my brain had gotten better, even more advanced then normal, I now have fifty percent of my brain working and it came with special abilities, like erasing the boy, Percy's, memories.

When I brought this to the attention of the government who already knew about it, they put me in charge of this area in the government because of my special abilities. Lucy and got married in 2011 when it first became legal in New York for same sex couples to get married. Since then we adopted two kids, both were beautiful twin thirteen year olds from Asian decent. They did _not_ follow the typical Asian profile of being amazing at everything, they did good in school, Faye has an obsession with Netflix and currently had dyed her hair a deep red. Her brother Caleb was a typical teenage boy who was really into girls right now and beanies, he was a skater boy and his sister was a fandom girl/hipster type.

Once we caught drift of the new set of kids Lennon wanted us to track them all and figure out who was going to be soul mates with who. I had figured it out long ago but I never told anyone because I wanted to see them play out who they loved by themselves. It was proving hard.

**Nico**

Once we got to the gate of the Whitehouse Annabeth stormed up to the man and told him her name.

"I can't let you in" he said firmly. Nyssa came up next to us and glared at the man.

"Look, you call the president directly and tell him that Annabeth Chase, Nyssa Lopez, and Nico Di Angelo are here to talk to him, I know he'll let us in, because believe it or not, we're going to beat your ass" Nyssa said. I pulled her back.

"Control your anger" I told her. Annabeth gave the man a frightening glare before he picked up the phone and called the presidents assistant. Soon enough we were in and going to the oval office. We walked trough security and past all the government officials and right up to the doors of the room holding the leader of the free world.

He stood with two secret service men behind him. He had greying hair and a small smile playing on his pale lips. The democrat was the second black president and stood taller than six foot. He was thin in a suit and blue tie for his party. His brown eyes examined us.

"You can leave us" he told the agents, who nodded and left. He sat down in his chair and we sat on the couches.

"Is this about the time freezing? The soul mates?" he asked with a grin like he knew everything, Democrats.

"Everything, first off why us? Why were we chosen or whatever?" I asked. The presidents eyes landed on mine.

"You're the bi-sexual one, right?" he asked. I nodded curtly and he continued. "I didn't choose you, no one knows how you were chosen, you or the ones before you"

"Before us? This has happened before?" Annabeth asked. He nodded.

"This has been happening for as long as any of the former presidents can track, as long as there has been land there, time has frozen and made soul mates find one another" the older man said with a faint smile and gleam in his eyes.

"Did this happen to you?" Annabeth suddenly asked. "Did time freeze and you found the first lady?" The leader of the free world had a friendly smile and a face full of happy memories.

"I found her in '84, her family had just moved here from India and she was one of the most beautiful creatures I had seen, she wasn't like everyone else, her hair wasn't huge and she didn't wear leg warmers but always long dresses, I remember the first time I saw her brown eyes, I was mesmerized by her soft features and long legs" he laughed. I felt a little awkward hearing the president talk about his wife like that, mostly because I had seen pictures of them together in the 80s and she wasn't ugly but she wasn't my type.

"So you're saying that this happens every decade and no one knows about it? Wouldn't it have gotten out somehow, like someone in one of the decades told someone and that started a whole thing?" I asked.

"It happens every decade and no one else knows about it. It hasn't gotten out because the people it happened to are responsible woman and men and know how this news would affect the world" he said.

"I still don't understand why we don't remember who our soul mates wer- are?" Nyssa asked.

"That's a new thing to us too, we don't know yet why this has happened, as far as we know it has never happened to a group" he said.

"Do you know who our soul mates are?" Annabeth pressed. The president leaned back in his chair.

"I know of two couples, Nico's and a couple the Agents like to call 'Frazel'" the president said 'Frazel'as awkwardly as a early teenage boy who learned about periods a moment ago and was saying how disgusting it is.

"We were told only Nico's was known" Annabeth said. I had been wondering about that, they said my soul mate was a girl. Since then I had been trying to imagine what she would look like, if she was a tall brunette or a shorter blonde. I didn't have a clue what she would look like, if she was a ginger with lots of freckles or a girl with black hair like mine and deep brown eyes and pale skin maybe? It made my head spin.

"Maybe they lied" he suggested.

"Or maybe you're lying to us right now" Nyssa said. The Ohio native democrat turned his gaze on her.

"You've got a mouth don't you" he laughed heartedly. "You and Annabeth here are very open on what you're thinking"

"What can you tell me about her?" I asked the balding grey haired man in front of me who had control of the U.S. army, navy, air force, and marines under his belt.

"Your soul mate is like you somewhat, she's into those punk rock bands you kids loved in the early 2000s. She's about Annabeth's height, your age, roughly…" he shrugged.

"That's all you'll tell me?" I asked, disappointed.

"All I can, Agent Harrison has me on mouth lockdown" he said. My head shot up, did he say Agent Harrison.

"Agent Harrison?" Nyssa asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, the head of her department, she's very strict her and that wife of hers are great friends with Jaya" he said his wife's name with more love then my parents ever had for each other and they really loved each other.

"I didn't know she was head of her department they said that was agent Lennon" I said. He laughed.

"Of course she is, Agent Lennon is merely there to protect her position, she's a special one, extremely smart, she helped me figure out plans for Iraq with the generals, brilliant condition she was diagnosed with" he rambled.

"Condition?" Annabeth asked, intrigued.

"Yes, when she was younger she had a whole system of brain tumors in some of the weirdest places, when she found Lucy in '94 she was cured of the tumors and then had the use of 50% of her brain, she can do amazing thing with just her mind!" he explained with joy.

"She seemed very normal to me" Nyssa said. The president laughed.

"She is normal, she just has more brain power than all four of us combined" he said. I sighed.

"So does she know who all of our soul mates are?" I pressed.

"I don't know, probably, but not that I know of" he said. With that he had to leave and we had questions for Agent Harrison that needed answering.

**Jason**

I was walking out of my apartment building I had just moved into and to the corner to cross the street. I looked next to me and did a double take. The girl standing next to me was gorgeous. She had tan skin and brown layered hair. Her face was the definition of perfect, her nose was thinner at the top and just a tad wider below the bridge. Her lips were pink and soft looking. Her eyes were hidden behind sunglasses but I just knew they were perfect. She held bags in her arms.

"Is there something behind me?" she asked then turned her head to me. I blushed a bit. She may not have noticed it from behind the sunglasses.

"No, you're just stunning" I said and shoved my hands in my pockets and stared ahead so I wouldn't have to face her rejection.

"Thanks" she laughed. It wasn't her making fun of me but one in disbelief. "Either you're the stupidest guy to hit on me or the smartest" she grinned. "But believe me you don't want to go there"

"Why's that?" I asked her in all curiousness and looked at her.

"No guy wants to be with a girl who has a baby" she said. I stared intently at her sunglasses.

"Maybe you just haven't met any descent guys recently" I shrugged.

"What's your name?" she laughed again, it was beautiful, like music. Something Bach constructed from his imagination.

"Jason" I said and she looked up at me with a small smile on her face.

"Jason, I'm Piper and if you're okay with a newborn baby taking my time, you'd be welcome to take me on a date" she smiled. I grinned at her.

"I'd be more than glad to" I responded and put her number in my phone as she put mine in hers. It was then that the lights turned and we walked forwards and walked in separate directions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Katie**

It was weird, Will and I had just broken up and I didn't feel sad at all, I felt kind of free. It had been a day and I was free to hit on any cute guy I saw. I knew I should be mad because Will had cheated on me but I couldn't care less, I actually thought they would be a fantastic match, maybe not the best girl ever for him but Kallie was good for him. Right now I was trying to hail a taxi and when one pulled over, I hoped in to see someone else next to me. He had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes, he looked so f-

"Travis?" I grinned at the guy I was bestfriends with when we were kids. Until we just got distant in high school. "Wow, you got tall" I said. He chuckled.

"You grew too" he said. I had feeling he didn't mean in just height. I brought my arms over my chest and he laughed.

"Katie, remember what I told you all the time when we were kids?" he asked. I nodded and brought my arms down.

"Not to feel uncomfortable around you, but you just have that look in your eyes, like trouble's everywhere with you" I explained. The driver coughed and I shook my head. We had gotten in right at the crossroad, so there were people behind us, Travis said his address and I just shrugged. It wasn't horribly far away but it took a while in the traffic. In the meantime we talked and I was surprised at how hot he got, he was over six foot, for sure, he had a scrawny build but still with muscles, his eyes were the same as when we were kids, bright blue and gorgeous.

When we got to his apartment building he paid for the ride and we both went in, this was a guy I trusted completely when I was little. I knew I could trust him now too. When I entered his apartment I noticed it was a little girly. I heard a cry and was surprised to see a baby in a crib wanting attention, then the girl next to the crib sleeping. Travis shook her shoulder gently.

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me today- this guy- who's this?" the brunette girl smiled at me. I gave her a little wave.

"This is Katie Gardner-" he began. The girl hopped up and hugged me.

"_You're_ Katie? But you are way out of his league!" she exclaimed. I laughed and Travis blushed. "I'm Piper, his roommate and guardian to our niece" she smiled. I raised my eyebrows.

"You two are married?" I asked curiously. Travis jumped up and Piper started laughing.

"Like that would ever happen, no she's my sister's daughter and his brother's daughter, it's weird I know but we're her guardians" she looked back at the cute little baby girl holding her own feet.

"Oh" I said, a little happy and confused. She laughed and grabbed the baby and left. I looked at the clock and did a double take. Shit.

"What is it?" Travis asked.

"I have to be somewhere in a few minutes, sorry, I'll call you, catch up" I grinned at him and once we got each others phone numbers, I left and pretty much ran down the streets to my apartment and ducked down in the dark for my roommate's surprise party. Bella just turned 20. She was a year younger than me but you know.

Later that night when I was asleep, my dreams became weird. I saw Travis, he was close enough to hug and he had a hurt expression across his face. I felt something warm on my hand and I looked down and saw I had stuck a knife in his leg.

"Katie, why?" he asked. His blue eyes shimmered with pain as he took the knife out of his leg and put it on the table next to us. Travis held on to it and used a great deal of his strength on supporting his body while his leg was to painful to stand on.

"I- I stabbed you" I whispered. He took my hand and pressed it to his leg where the wound was.

"No, it wasn't you, it was Lux, he got in here and- Katie I'm sorry" he assured me. I looked around and saw no one, then I felt a stabbing pain in my side. I fell slowly to the ground and bounced off it then hit my head on the marble. Travis came down beside me and I saw my blood dripping in his hand. I coughed and felt the blood spill a bit down my lip.

"Travis?" I asked. He grinned wickedly.

"By now you should know I lie, we always said we would be the death of each other" he smiled. "We might not be on the same side of things, but we were lovers and I know we both love each other" he grinned. I brought my hand to my side and as fast as lightning took it out and put it in the same place on him. Blood poured down his mouth and he landed beside me.

"Still as feisty as when we first meet" he laughed and our heads turned to each other. I felt myself loose control of my own voice and body but I was still a being and Travis suddenly looked confused.

"Katie?" his voice filled with love.

"You're a son of a bitch" I coughed. "Don't do that thing"

"What thing?" he asked. I sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"How would you have wanted to die?" I asked him. His blue eyes turned serious and loving.

"With you in my arms" he whispered. I gained control of my body again and stuck out my arm and grabbed his hand that was on his stomach.

"We can arrange that" I said and he pulled me to him which wasn't very far. My head found its way to the top of his forearm and I turned my head to his.

"But I just saw you leave my apartment" he whispered. I looked him in the eyes.

"So did I" I whispered and we just laid there bleeding out until he died first. I cried and the blood from our mouths dripped onto the floor as I stared at his corpse holding me. "I feel comfortable around you, my love" the not me whispered and I closed my eyes and the next moment I was standing over my corpse and Travis's with someone's arm around my waist. I looked and saw the blue eyed man in a ghostly form next to me and I smiled at him and put my head on his shoulder as we watched a girl who I recognized as Annabeth for some reason find us.

"Oh god" she moved next to our bodies and the two of us with our eyes closed. I looked at the blonde girl and it wasn't me again.

"Anna" I said softly. She turned around and a whole group of people I suddenly recognized appeared behind her some in the ghostly form and others alive.

"Anna" I said again and she turned her head to me. "We died happy" I said finally and turned my head to Travis who smiled back at me.

I woke up in a sweat. I flapped my covers around the get them off and went to the bathroom with some clothes and quickly got dressed. I remembered everything, all of it. I ran out of my apartment and bolted through the streets to some place I didn't even know until I got there, I stopped in front of the skyscraper called the Empire state building. I moved in out of breath and snuck my way up to the roof.

I saw a group of people already there, half in pajamas the other not. I searched for Travis and found him looking out to the city. I walked next to him and with tears in my eyes put a hand on his shoulder and he pulled me to his chest and leaned his head on mine.

"I could never feel uncomfortable around you" I whispered.

**Annabeth**

**Four months later**

"Percy, you idiot" I gasped looking down at him. He looked up at me hopefully. "You stupid, stupid, beautiful idiot"

"So is that a yes?" he asked. I slapped the back of his head.

"Don't be stupid" I told him. "We're soul mates" I said. He got up and hugged me.

"Is that yeah?" he asked. I laughed.

"Of course it's a yes!" I cried and he took my hand then put on the ring.

"Piper" Little baby Matty who was four months old and could already talk partly, said.

"Yeah Matty, Piper" I said to the baby and looked up at the group of best friends I had. "This was all Piper's doing and I love her"

"Anna Purry" she said Percy's name like that, he found it adorable.

"My favorite, don't tell my fiancé, she thinks she's my favorite" Percy whispered to her. Katie picked up the baby girl from her boyfriends arms and bounced her on one hip while we overlooked the city from the empire state building once again. I was looking at the city that never sleeps with my family and for a moment I felt pure happiness.


End file.
